Hordika Phantom
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny's parents made a portal to Metru-Nui, instead of the ghost zone? Follow Danny on his adventures, as a Hordika! Good Roodaka! [Danny F. x Roodaka]
1. Prologue

_**Turaga Vakama: Gather friends...and listen now to our legend, of Hordika Phantom! In the time, before time, a married couple of ghost hunters created a portal to the realm of ghosts. with every intention of proving the existence of these ethereal beings. However their portal did not work, so their fourteen year old son decided to go inside and attempt to find the problem.**_

_**But the portal would not go to the realm of ghosts like they thought it would! The portal opened the way to a world ruled by a ruthless king, ...a horde of prisoners, ...and a Benevolent queen! Now young Daniel Fenton must face a web of shadows!**_

_**My queen = Visorak Speech/Turaga Vakama Narration**_

**The Matoran! = Yelling**

_Rahaga? = Thinking/Flashback_

The Toa? = Talking

**Prologue: What am I?**

"Come on Danny! Don't you want to see if this thing works? Just think of all the possibilities here! This could very well prove that your parents aren't crazy!" Sam Manson is a fourteen year old Goth girl. She is goth because she doesn't want to turn out like her parents did! I mean have you SEEN them?! They look like they threw their sense of fashion out the window! I mean seriously, Pink dresses, with flower prints?! What kinda SICK FREAK thinks that looks good on a teenager?! But I'm getting off topic here. She was currently trying to convince Danny to go into the portal, and see if he can find the problem, and fix it! But tucker was trying to convince him not to.

"Sam, as your friend, I agree that this does make me question the existence of ghosts. But as a realist, I have to tell you. There is no way that this hunk of metal will open a portal of any kind! Come on Danny, you believe me right? Come on back me up man!" Tucker Foley is the Techno Geek of the trio. He's almost never seen in public without his trusty PDA. But being the Techie has given him a significant amount of knowledge. He however only believes in things that one can prove exists. Or at least existed at one time.

Danny was torn. On one hand he doesn't believe in ghosts. But on the other hand, he doesn't want all of the hard work his parents put into this portal to go to waste. But after much thinking on Danny's part, he made his decision! "Guys...I'm going in!" And so, Danny put on a Hazmat suit. It was Gold colored, and the collar, gloves and boots were all colored Sapphire. But once Danny zipped up the suit, Sam stopped him.

"WOAH, hold up there Danny!" She then tore off the sticker of Jack Fentons face that was on the front of the suit. "You can't go walking around with THAT on your chest!" Danny was now fed up with his fathers narcissism! He made a mental note to talk to his father about this!

Danny then walked into the portal to find the problem, and hopefully fix it. As he walked through, he was mesmerized by the inner workings of the portal. The group was unaware of the events that are about to happen on the other side.

*****On the other side of the portal*****

Standing on the other side of the portal was a strange being. It was clearly female, due to her frame, and armor design. Her fingertips were claws, and her head resembled a snake. Her hair looked like the crown of a cobra, and multiple snake tails. Her eyes were glowing a crystalline blue, and she had a warm, loving smile on her face. This is Roodaka, the true ruler of the Visorak horde.

"Soon my beloved. Soon you and I shall be together, and we can save Metru Nui. Then there will be no need for a worthless ruler like Ciderak! Who would sooner destroy all life, rather than preserve it! If all goes well, by destroying the heart stone I carved from the protodermis the toa sealed the Makuta with, it should kill not only Ciderak, but Makuta as well! Then...we can raise our family in peace. Just like the great spirit told me, in my dreams."

She was broken from her musings, when the portal began to open. "It is almost time!" She said, excited to meet her destined one for the first time!

*****Fenton Works: Dining Area*****

Jack and Maddie Fenton were sitting around depressed that their invention did not work. _'Why didn't the portal work? I thought we did everything right this time!/What should I get Danny for his birthday this year?'_ Thought Jack and Maddie respectively. Suddenly, Maddie bolted up from her chair!

"Jack...where did we put the On/Off button on the portal?" Maddie asked worry seeping into her voice.

"It's on...the...inside!" Jack said realizing what they'd done. The two then ran down to the basement, where they built the portal. But when they got there, Danny was inside of it! "**Danny! What're you doing?! Get out of there!**" Jack shouted, hoping it would get his son to come out of the portal. But instead it startled him into pushing the 'on' button!

The group then heard the portal powering up, and knew Danny was in some kind of danger. **"DANNY! RUUUUUUN!"** Maddie shrieked hoping her son would get out of there in time. But when the portal did open, it looked like a tunnel was connecting the two worlds. And on the other side, was Roodaka.

*********With Danny In The Portal*********

Danny saw the strange woman on the other side of the portal, and started walking towards her. She was doing the same. Soon the two were at the middle of the tunnel, and Danny had to look up to see her face. (He's fourteen. He's not all that tall yet.) She just looked at him lovingly, and he thought just one thing. '_Wow...she may look strange by human standards, but she is beautiful.'_

Finally she spoke. "Hello there. I am known as Roodaka. May I know your name kind sir?" Danny was too entranced by her beauty to really care about much else. So he answered her. "I'm Daniel Fenton. But just call me Danny. Everyone does." She then used her claw to inject him with some kind of venom, but it didn't at all hurt. In fact, it felt good to Danny.

"We'll meet again soon my beloved. But for now, we must return to our own worlds. When you awaken, come and seek me out. We will talk more then." She then left after giving Danny a kiss on the forehead.

Unknown to Danny and those watching, not only was this kiss a show of Roodaka's love for Danny, she also used some of her power to speed up the transformation that would be caused by the Hordika venom now coursing through Danny's veins!

When Danny got to his side of the portal, he began to feel lightheaded, and fell to the ground! The last things he saw and heard, were his friends and family calling his name...and his skin turning metallic! _'What's happening to me?'_ This was all young Daniel had time to think, before everything went black!

***************Danny's Dream***************

_Everything was an empty white space. All except for the lone figure standing in the middle of the white, endless abyss known as Danny Fenton. He was wandering around, trying to find some semblance of life! 'Where is everyone? Is this a dream? If it is, it feels like real life. And something seems different about myself...but I just can't place it.' _

_Suddenly, a small lake materialize out of nowhere! Danny stared for a minute, before walking towards it. He was feeling mighty parched! When he goth there though, what he saw was NOT Daniel Fenton! It was, in his opinion, __**SOME KINDA MONSTER!**_

_It looked like some kinda snake-like humanoid made entirely out of metal! It seemed to slouch forward naturally, and has a strange armor on its upper body. The left arm has a weapon at the end of it! Said weapon is a Trident of Ancient Greek design. (Like the one from Percy Jackson the lightning thief.) his other arm, fortunately has a hand with four fingers on it. It's legs are slightly shorter than its arms. And it wore a mask that looked like a snake of some kind. The mask was Gold colored like the rest of its body, with Sapphire markings here and there, and a Sapphire bolt of lightning on top of its mask acting like a crest of some sort. (Think the spikes on Nuju's mask when he was a Hordika.) It also had glowing ice blue eyes! So Danny did the most logical thing he could think of at this time...he freaked out!_

_**"Waaaauuugh! Ah! Ah! Woah! No!**__No this, this can't be me! I can't be a monster...*Gasp!*__**"**_

_Danny looked behind him and saw six more of whatever he is now! But they each were a different color. One was as red as fire, one blue like the ocean, one whiter than the purest snowfall, one brown like sandstone, one was grey like earth, and the last one was green like the forests back home. And when they saw each other...they screamed! More out of surprise for the six others, and fear in Danny's case._

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" "Aaaaaaahhh!" "Waaauuuugggh!" "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" "Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuggghh!" "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"**__The green one then sighed in relief. _

_"Whew! Glad I got THAT outta my system! Hey kid, there's no need to be scared! We're the six toa! Legendary heroes of Metru-Nui!" This confused Danny with what he said. "Uh, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but what's a Toa?" Danny asked confused._

_This shocked the others! How could he NOT know who the Toa are?! But before anyone could question him, a mask that appeared to be made out of light, appeared, and answered Daniel's question. _

_"The Toa are the six Guardians of Metru-Nui. Their job is to preserve the balance of the world, and to protect the Matoran who inhabit our home. You have already met your destined one when the portal first opened, if you wish to see her again, as well as fulfill your destiny, you must go all the way through the portal. You must go to Metru-Nui..."_

_And with that, everything began shifting, meaning that he was waking up. But Danny now knows what he must do!_

*****************End Of Dream**************

When Danny opened his eyes, he saw the worried looks on the faces of his friends and family. "How long have I been out?" Tucker decided to field this one. "Dude, you've been asleep for four days." This made Danny bolt upright faster than a cobra an strike! "**FOUR DAYS?!**"

Tucker laughed at his own joke. "Ha! No! Just a couple of hours." This got him smacked upside the head by Sam for this!

"Danny...little brother...whatever you do, don't look in the mirror!" Stupid Jazz! When you say something like that, it makes them want to do what you told them not to do! And look in the mirror Danny did! And he saw he looked exactly like he did in his dream. He gave a startled yelp and looked back to see jazz had facepalmed herself.

"I TOLD you NOT TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR! What are you deaf?!" Danny immediately took offense to this.

"Hey, I am not deaf! But one things for sure, I don't know what it is I am now though. Or how to change back for that matter." Suddenly, they then heard voices coming from the portal.

Danny turned, and saw the six Toa as they called themselves walk through the portal. He recognized them as the ones from his dream. And he somehow knew their names.

"Vakama? Nokama? Nuju? Onewa? Whenua? Matao? What're you guys doing here?" Danny asked confused. It was actually an elderly voice that answered him.

"I am the one who led them to your world. And let me just say..." Everyone turned to see a short, elderly version of Vakama walking through the portal. He had both hands, carried a cane with a flame design at the top in one hand, but he also had a folded propeller on his back.

"If you are wise. If you wish to return to your old selves, you will LISTEN!"

**Aaaand, CUT! Well guys, that's all I have for this chapter! But please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the reviews! And also, check out my other stories titled Prehistoric Hero, Fossil Phantom, Phantomus Prime, and The Phantom Before Christmas! Is really like to hear what you all think of my stories! But until next time, watch out for stampeding Kikanalo!**


	2. Chapter 1: To Metru-Nui

**Well, here's the next chapter! I feel like I can do good with this fic, and maybe do a sequel. Let me know what you think, please! I need reviews! Anyway, in this chapter, Norik is about to explain things about what is happening. Also please note that I will be trying to follow the Web of Shadows storyline as closely as possible! But in this fic, Vakama doesn't give in to his primal instincts. Now, onto the fic!**

_**"My queen" = Visorak Speech/ Vakama Narration**_

**"The Matoran!" = Yelling**

_"Rahaga?" = Thinking/Flashbacks_

"The Toa?" = Talking

**Chapter 1: Onward To Metru-Nui! Run-in with the Visorak Horde!**

In the basement of the Fenton family residence, Danny, his family, friends and the Toa were all seated on the floor in front of a fire pit, waiting for the elder to speak.

"Darn I shoulda brought fudge if I knew there was gonna be campfire stories!" This caused Maddie to smack him upside the head, telling him to be quiet and stop thinking about his stomach for once.

Nuju turned to Danny and asked, "Are your folks ALWAYS like this? They act like a couple of childish Matoran! And not in a good way." Danny just chuckled good heartedly before saying "They're not like this all the time. There have been times where they act their age."

The elder then chose this time to speak. But what he said confused everyone, Toa and human alike. "Keetongu!"

"The key to mongu?" Onewa asked clearly confused by what the elder said. But the man just chuckled at the supposed failed attempt at a joke.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Keetongu! ...Is a most honorable creature! And skilled in the ways of venoms. If you wish to return to what you once were, it is Keetongu you must seek!" He said, as if he knew that this was the key to saving the world!

"But...what are we now?" Nokama asked, gesturing to their strange new forms. The elders voice then took on a more serious tone as he began to explain.

"Hordika venom courses through your veins. If it is not neutralized, it will take root! And Hordika you shall remain, FOREVER!"

"Like you?" Nuju and Jazz asked at the same time. They then looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. (If Nuju HAD eyebrows...)

"I am a Rahaga. Norik is my name. And this is...Gahaki! Bomunga! Koolus! Pouks! Hm-hm-hm. And Iruini." As Norik introduced himself and the others, five other elderly ones flew in from the portal. And when each was named, they landed and bowed. ...All except the green one, who messed up his landing and spun uncontrollably on his butt before stopping.

Maddie then took this time to speak. "Rahaga, can you guide us to this...Keetongu?" When she asked this, Iruini started laughing at her!

"IRUINI!" Norik said in as stern voice. Iruini merely shrugged. "I don't understand. What is he laughing about?" Maddie asked, confused about the green Rahaga's actions. Norik then chose to elaborate.

"What Iruini so INAPPROPRIATELY suggests is that this would be...difficult! We Rahaga have come to Metru-Nui searching for Keetongu ourselves. And there are those that...well, doubt his existence entirely." Nuju once again questioned Norik. "And you?"

"I believe!" Norik said in utmost confidence. Nokama once again spoke up. "Then so must we!" Unfortunately, Matao had other ideas. "Woah, woah, woah there sister! Shouldn't we think talk about this first? What do YOU say FEARLESS LEADER?"

Vakama looked like he wanted to stop the Visorak Horde now rather than wait. But he then started thinking about it. _'If this Keetongu really exists, then he can change us back! We would stand a better chance at saving the Matoran! Alright! That's settled.' _

"It might be best if we search for Keetongu Matao. If anyone can change us back, it's him. What do you think Daniel?" Vakama replied/asked turning his head to face Danny. Danny had plugged the tips of his Trident arm into the electrical outlets of the basement, causing the prongs to harness the electrical currents, turning them into longer prongs made of lightning!

"I say we go through that portal, and stop the Horde! Not go on some Safari!" Danny said in a cocky and overconfident tone. Norik then walked up to Danny.

"And how do you propose we do that?! Perhaps utilizing your new Hordika powers?" Norik asked. He then simply blew on the trident, somehow extinguishing the electrical currents! "Powers that you do not yet know how to use!"

When Norik said this, Danny got so ticked, that he punched the near-indestructible basement wall...AND LEFT A HUGE DENT IN IT! "Danny?" Maddie asked concerned for her son. But Danny just turned around and walked through the portal.

Norik sighed, then looked back at the group. "I shall speak to him." He then proceeded to walk through the portal as well.

***********The Portal: Metru-Nui***********

As Danny was walking through Metru-Nui, he couldn't help but stop a few times to take in the beauty of this new and beautiful world. Even though it was nighttime, he marveled at how clear the sky's were, having no interference from the artificial lights of his home world.

_'Darn! I should've brought my camera! And if this is where Roodaka lives...I might like it here!'_ Suddenly, Danny's senses went on high alert, as he heard something BIG moving through the darkness and fog. He tried to sense where the being was...until he sensed it right behind him!

He turned and leapt out of the way, just as a metal paw was about to strike him! Danny looked up to see a saber-toothed bear attacking him! It let out a loud menacing roar, and Danny responded with one of his own! But before the bear, who had raised its paw to strike again, could continue its Assault, something popped up from Danny's back! Whatever it was began spinning, charging itself with elemental energy! The glow chased the bear off and Danny had only one thought.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He then heard Norik speak up from behind him. "It meant you no harm." He said. Danny however didn't believe him. "I really doubt that!" Norik however just decided to defend the creatures actions.

"It was just frightened. Ash-Bears are solitary creatures by nature, and not very comfortable around others. There is even a bit of them in you!" Norik then saw Danny playing with the Rhotuka Spinner on his back. He chuckled and helped him retract it.

"Heh-heh. Careful with that. It's a most powerful tool!" "I'll be sure to learn how to make good use of it...wise one." Danny said, before walking off again. "And what about your friends? Or your family?" This made Danny stop and turn to face Norik.

"I'm not letting them put themselves in danger! My parents are ghost hunters! They know nothing about this world. And my friends? They don't know how to fight!" Danny said, stating his point to the Rahaga of again, he began walking.

"Eh, true... But they will get nowhere in life without you. Nor you without them." Norik said, catching up to Danny. They stopped however when Danny asked, "And how do you know this?"

Norik then went into lecture mode, although thankfully for Danny, this is a tolerable one, unlike those of his English teacher Mr. Lancer.

"I DON'T! But the great spirit does! ...Unity...Duty, DESTINY! It starts with Unity Daniel. If you and your friends and family are to defeat the Visorak Horde, you must be UNITED! This is something that you...cannot change."

When Norik was finished, Danny was not pleased. His face was contorted to a look of anger. He then said two words filled with anger. "Watch me!" Danny then took off further into Metru-Nui, running on all fours.

***********Back In Danny's World**********

The others were waiting on the other side of the portal for Norik to return with Danny. Sam then caught sight of someone coming through the portal.

"Danny?" But she was mistaken as to who it was. "Oh, Norik. It's good that you're back. Where's Danny?" She asked, seeing that said boy was not with the Rahaga.

"Danny just needs some time. He must find his OWN destiny." Norik said cryptically. Tucker then spoke up. "Yeah? Well what if it's a bad one?" Norik and the others looked at Tucker annoyed by the geek. And so they decided to just ignore him.

"Anyway, we must begin the search for Keetongu at once!" Matao then put in his two cents. "Right! Keetongu! Getting turned back to our old, handsome selves! Let's get on with that!"

"But...where to start?" Nuju asked, not knowing where they could find the answers they need. Norik let out a chuckle.

"Somewhere you know well." He said being all cryptic again. Everyone began to go through the portal to Metru-Nui, but Vakama stopped Tucker.

"You, young man, will not be coming with us! Before you start to argue, hear me out. We need someone to stay on the other side to open the portal when the others return. You must stay, and guard the entrance." He told Tucker, hoping to keep the boy out of danger with a safer Duty. Fortunately it worked.

"Don't worry Vakama! I'm on the job!" Tucker said, pulling a broom from somewhere and holding it like a spear. Seeing that his work here was done, the Hordika of Fire ran through the portal to catch up with the others.

*****With Danny: Rodaka's home*****

Danny was still steaming over the fact that Norik had told him that he needed help from his parents to fight! His mom he didn't mind, as he is closer to her than he is with his dad. So he was pretty mad.

"Why would I need the help of that bumbling fool on the battlefield?! He can't aim worth his weight in snack foods! I'll show him! I'll show them all!" But before he could think anymore on this, he had to jump out of the way! A Rhotuka Spinner nearly hit him! He looked up and found the assailant. It looked like a giant spider with only four legs, and MASSIVE fangs! It's red eyes looked like they could burn a hole right through your soul! And on it's back was a Rhotuka Spinner! This creature was green in color. This is one of the many Visorak! It screeched menacingly at Danny.

**"Is that your best shot?"** Danny asked, taunting the beast. It screeched again and fired another spinner which Danny barely dodged in time! His own Spinner popped up, and he decided to use it.

He started charging power to the spinner, but before he could fire it, he was hit on his spinner by another Visorak's spinner! He turned and saw at least twenty or so Visorak closing in on him! He tried the spinner again, but it's no use! The hit damaged his spinner, rendering it almost completely useless! He was being pushed closer to the edge of a cliff, and the Visorak were getting closer and closer. Just as they were about to attack again, a voice stopped them.

"**No! **Please, don't hurt him! He is my destined one!" Once they heard that, the Visorak stopped in their tracks. Danny however, was frozen in place. He recognized that voice. _'Could it be? By the great spirit it is!'_ The Visorak parted to reveal Danny's destined one.

"Welcome Danny...I've been expecting you." She said in a loving voice. Danny got a big smile on his face, remembering what the great spirit told him. "The pleasure is mine...Roodaka."

**And CUT! Well, Danny has met back up with Roodaka! And soon, the Toa, The Fentons, and Sam, will get to the great temple. Will they find Keetongu and change back? Will NEW Hordika appear? Why am I asking all of these questions?! Find out, on the next chapter, of Hordika Phantom!**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding The Answers

**Alright! It's time for the newest installment of Hordika Phantom! The time has come to start finding the answers to the whereabouts of Keetongu! Also in this one, five new Hordika are created by the great spirit! You will learn who they are soon. But for now, we must continue our legend, somewhere all Bionicle fans know well...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or Bionicle! But if I did, Ciderak would've been able to put up an actual fight against Keetongu, before he was killed off!**

_**In the time, before time... = Visorak/Vakama Narration**_

**Unity! = Yelling**

_A great kanohi mask! = Thinking/Flashback_

The Matoran... = Talking

**Chapter 2: Danny's instinct! New Hordikas!**

The Toa, Rahaga, and company find themselves staring at a large structure in the distance. The Toa know what it is instantly! "The great temple?!" Nuju says in surprise. Matao looks on in depression. "I'm sure it could've helped our OLD Toa selves, but...now..." Onewa then voices his own annoyance. "Well we'll NEVER find Keetongu if you keep talking like that!"

Matao then replies with sarcasm at the beginning. "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me! Oh! That's right. **Some kinda MONSTER!**" "Oh Matao..." Nokama said rolling her eyes as Matao started making sounds like he had rabies.

"IF YOU'RE QUITE DONE! We should get going!" Norik said, snapping Matao out of his little episode. Onewa then shook his fist in Matao's face, warning him that he was gonna lose it if this keeps up! The group then proceeded to head to the great temple.

********Roodaka's Castle: Balcony********

Rodaka guided Danny to the balcony, where they could talk in peace. "I'm glad you could make it my love. But we must speak in private. Ciderak must not know you're here!" She said with a hand on his shoulder. "Ciderak?" Danny asked, wondering who this 'Ciderak' is. "The false leader of the Visorak Horde." Roodaka said, answering Danny's unasked question.

"And he doesn't know that I'm here?" Danny asked, silently wondering just how incompetent he was. "Not yet." Was the simple answer. Danny, hearing this scoffed at Cideraks lack of awareness. "Hmph! Some leader!" "Tell me about it." When Roodaka said this, Danny went on high alert. "You're not worried that THEY'RE going to tell him you said that?!"

Roodaka stopped walking, turned to Danny, and began to explain. "They won't say anything. They obey me because I am their true leader! I sent them undercover, so that we could eliminate Ciderak! We need your help for this to work Danny! You must join this war, and help free the Matoran! Then, we can go to your world, where we can safely raise a family of our own."

Danny started thinking about this. He didn't like to fight unless absolutely necessary. But at the same time, he will have to fight, if he wants to protect his destined one! He was greatly conflicted because of this...

********Back At The Great Temple********

"Come along now! Our search for Keetongu begins here!" However, the rest of the group was not following the Rahaga. "Is something wrong?" The others began to talk amongst themselves. Sam then spoke to Norik. "The Toa have told us that the great temple is sacred to Toa! And well, we're humans...and, given what has happened to them...we feel it would be best if we remained here."

Norik saw their points, and came to a decision. "I understand. The Visorak Horde will surely try to follow us! You all must remain here and guard the gate! We need until tomorrow morning." Norik explained in all seriousness. Jack's immediate response was this. "Consider it done!"

And with that, everyone went to their own place to help guard the gate. Matao however still had doubts. "Guys? Hey! Hey, you know, I really think we should talk about this..." "**NO!**" Everyone else said in unison. Yeah...they're just about fed up with Matao's attitude by now!

*****Meanwhile: The Balcony Of Roodaka's Castle*****

"The Visorak Horde is vast Danny. And they need a leader who has power! They sense the weakness in their false kings voice, and they know that you are the one who will lead them to an age of peace." Roodaka said, knowing that Danny would need to temporarily give in to his Hordika power for the plan to work. Danny however, looked unsure.

"I don't know...what if I can't lead them as I should? They deserve a leader that knows what he's doing! Someone who can handle the pressure!" Roodaka understood his reasonings, but she knew this had to be done. "Danny, I know that this will be hard to do. But the Visorak need you! You're the only one who can set them free from the oppressive rule of that fool Ciderak! He won't stop at just Metru-Nui, he WILL try to conquer your home world! But I have a plan to save both of our worlds."

"I'm listening..." Danny said, his voice having gone slightly deeper, as his eyes went from crystalline blue, to a toxic green in color! The beast within has emerged!

*****Inside the great temple*****

We find Gahaki and Pouks translating ancient Matoran texts. "Tears... Ah! It's tears! Follow the fallen tears!" Gahaki translated aloud, before stopping, as she heard something ominous. She looked around a bit, only to find Norik coming towards her. "Gahaki, what is wrong sister?" He asked, confused by his sister in arms cautious behavior.

Gahaki looked around for a bit more. "I heard something just now..." "Visorak?" Norik asked nervously. "I don't think so..." She said looking back at her brother. Norik thought about this, but decided it best that he face whatever this is alone. "It was probably just me coming in. May I have a look?" He asked, indicating that he wanted to take a look at the translation. She handed the tablet to him, and he began to read. "This is a very elaborate translation..." He said in slight awe at Gahaki's translating abilities.

"It is nothing really." She said at her brothers praise. Norik then gave the tablet back to Gahaki. "Go on upstairs sister. I'll be along shortly." So the other Rahaga went back upstairs, leaving Norik to confront whatever was down there with him. He turned on his lantern and said in a confident voice "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Green eyes began glowing in the shadows. "I doubt you'd recognize me..." Norik looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "It's not too late Daniel! You must come back! Your friends need you! Think of your family! They'd be crushed if you continued down this path!" Norik said, trying to reason with him. But this only served to infuriate Danny, as he clenched his fist.

"Always them! I'm better off alone! I don't need them, and I never will!" Danny said growling. This caught the fire Rahaga by surprise at what he was saying. "Who has put these thoughts in your head?!" "I have a message for those Toa. I give it to you, and you will give it to them..." Danny explained, moving silently through the darkness. "You don't need to understand the message, JUST **DELIVER IT!**" Danny yelled out, crushing a rock in his hand. Norik grew more and more nervous. "This message...what is it?" Norik then heard something land behind him.

He turned to see what it was, and sure enough, Danny let out a loud, menacing roar! This was all Norik saw and heard before everything turned black...

**Aahhh, finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I've been working on other stories, and also had a serious case of writer's block! So tell me, if you guys have any ideas for what the new Hordika elements should be, tell me your ideas in the reviews! See you next time!**


	4. Search for Keetongu

_**Hey! What's up y'all? SaurusRock625 here with another exciting chapter of Hordika Phantom! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but with all of the other stories I've been working on, I tend to forget these things. Anyways, I've taken the liberty of fixing up my other chapters to make them easier to read. So, on with the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bionicle, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking/Flashbacks'_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Turaga Vakama Speaking"**_

_**Chapter 3: The Search For Keetongu!**_

"They said they'd be back by daybreak!" Onewa said as the group of Toa-turned-Hordika walked along the path that lead to the great temple. It had been an hour after daybreak, and the group decided to find out what was holding up the Rahaga.

"Did anyone see anything last night?" Nolan's asked her brothers in arms. The answers she got were negative ones.

"Nothin'," said Whenua. "Lots o' nothin'."

"Yeah," agreed Onewa. "Booooorring!"

"I don't know," Nuju interjected. "I found the sounds of the night quite fascinating."

Matao stopped dead in his tracks dumbfounded by what the former ice Toa had just said. He shook his head before speaking his mind.

"Right... Hey, what's taking them so long?" Matao asked in an irritated tone. "I mean, how hard is it to get directions?!"

"Well, considering they're trying to find a creature that hasn't been seen since the time before time...HARD." Nuju responded.

"They're working as hard as they can, but we need to be patient." Maddie said to the green Hordika.

"Yeah, take it easy, Matao!" Whenua said. But Matao wasn't having any of it.

"Take it easy," said Matao in a mocking voice as he ran right past his fellow Toa, and Danny's friend and family. **"I have absolutely NO PATIENCE for lookin' like THIS!"**

Vakama sighed and shook his head at the Toa of Air's behavior, before he and the rest of the group ran to catch up to Matao. But once they got to the great temple, what they saw wasn't what they expected. There was smoke coming out of the top windows of the temple , and they could see the light of fire in them.

"The great temple..." Vakama said as the group immediately rushed inside to search for the Rahaga hoping that no one was seriously hurt. Once inside, everyone was doing their part to find the Rahaga. That's when Nuju activated his left eye, which turned green like if one was using night vision to show activation.

"Nuju, what do you see?" Nokama asked. Everywhere Nuju looked, he saw the body temperatures of every living thing in the room. Matoran Runes showed names to identify them.

"I can't see anything..." Nuju then heard groaning. He looked over to a pile of rubble and saw the low body heat of... NORIK! **"There he is! HE'S OVER THERE!"**

Everyone ran over to the rubble and saw that Norik was stuck under a huge rock.

"He's trapped!" Vakama said in worry. That's when Whenua stepped up.

"Stand back!" Whenua ordered. They did as instructed, and Whenua activated his Hordika tool which acted like a construction workers jackhammer, but on a much more powerful level. The rock was pulverized, and the humans began to move the smaller rocks while our Toa heroes removed the larger boulder. When the job was done, they all gathered around the downed Rahaga.

"He's hurt!" Matao said.

"What do we do? Our experience is with ghosts, not biomechanical beings like Norik!" Jack said in worry.

"I wish Danny was here!" Sam said. Norik coughed a few times before saying two words that caused everyone, human, and Hordika alike to worry.

"He...was..." This caused a feeling of dread to well up in the pit of their stomachs.

_Meanwhile: With Danny..._

Ciderak's castle was a towering marvel of engineering, but it is also the prison of the sleeping Matoran. And right now, Danny is hitting the door with as much force as he can muster. But he's got company. A Visorak of each color is behind him, screeching dangerously while baring their massive fangs. Danny turned to face them, and let out a warning roar.

"You must be mistaken, Toa," came Ciderak's voice from the intercom above the doors to his castle. "We do not welcome your kind here. We EXTERMINATE them!"

There were thermal scanners on the intercom as well, and they were currently identifying our undercover hero.

**"I can assure you that I am no simple Toa."** Danny called. That's when the identification was complete.

"Hordika... What is your business here?" Ciderak asked in mild interest.

"To join you..." Danny said. As the Visorak behind him gave their negative input on the idea, Danny's turned to them, and discreetly winked. He then turned back to the intercom, and spoke again. "And to present proof of my allegiance!"

It is revealed that the other five Rahaga are cocooned from the neck down in the Visorak's strong silk webbing! They're stuck to a metal pole to insure that they won't get away. The doors to the castle open, and Ciderak says the two words that Danny was hoping to hear.

"Let's talk..."

_Back With The Toa And Danny's Family _

"Danny would NEVER do such a thing!" Maddie cried out. They just heard about what had happened from Norik, and Maddie didn't want to believe what she had just heard. She turned to the others, hoping they would back her up. "...Right?!"

Unfortunately, the others had nothing that they could say against the story. But Norik spoke up again.

"Yes, the Danny YOU know wouldn't, but he's changed! Taken over by the very beast that lurks within us all, and will take over us as well if we do not find Keetongu!" Norik said in much urgence. "A best that time makes us like to forget is even there to begin with! Hordika is its name..."

"I don't think I wanna be Hordika..." Whenua said in slight worry.

"Its not all bad Whenua," said Norik reassuringly. "As long as you don't let it take over... Being Hordika grants certain gifts!"

"If what you say is true," said Jack as he went into serious mode. "Then we need to find Keetongu as soon as possible! Hopefully, we can help Danny in the process."

Norik wasn't so sure about that last part. "I'm afraid it may be too late to help young Daniel now..." He was interrupted by Jazz.

"But we have to try! We owe my little brother that much," her face took on a look of depression. "And, I was kinda hard on him."

"And if he will not listen?" Norik asked.

"Leave that to ME!" Jazz said in determination. Norik took in what she said before he spoke up again.

"We were able to translate much of the ancient text before Danny's attack," Norik explained. "Follow the fallen tears of protodermis to the frozen lands of Ko-Metru, until they reach the sky."

Matao and Onewa stopped by a river near a small waterfall.

"Tears that reach the sky?" Matao asked himself.

"Not much of a plan, but it is one." Onewa said.

Meanwhile at Ciderak's castle, Danny was looking out at the sky from one of the balconies. Just then, Bomunga spoke up.

"Daniel... Fenton..." Hearing that last name just made Danny mad.

"That name means nothing to me know!" Danny said with a snarl. But Bomunga wouldn't give up easily.

"It can again..." Roodaka suddenly spoke up from behind Danny.

"You're right. It can," she said as she walked up to her beloved. "That is, if you wish to be weak again."

"NEVER..." Danny snarled out.

Roodaka could see that Danny's anger was beginning to get the best of him, so she walked over to him, and scratched him being the left eye hole of his mask. The feeling calmed Danny, and made him lean into her touch.

"You must remain calm, my love. Soon our plan will reach its final stage." Roodaka said soothingly. She then stood up. "Come, it is time to take a glimpse of what awaits in your future."

_**Okay, that's all i got for this chapter. now, I want you all to know that I have no definite update time for any of my stories. I'll update them when I can.**_


	5. Search for Keetongu Continued

_**New chapter of Hordika Phantom right here, baby! Good news! I've FINALLY gotten a review for this story! THANK YOU, SANTA! Also, here's the list of those who will be turned into Hordika, and what their elements will be.**_

_**Danny = Hordika of Storm**_

_**Sam = Hordika of Shadows**_

_**Jazz = Hordika of Poison**_

_**Ember = Hordika of Sound**_

_**Johnny 13 = Hordika of Magnetism**_

_**Kitty = Hordika of Gravity**_

_**Please note that these guys, aside from Danny, might decide to be changed back later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Still don't own Bionicle, or Danny Phantom!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Visorak Speech/Turaga Vakama"**_

* * *

_**The Search For Keetongu Continued!**_

* * *

"Quickly now! We must hurry!" Norik said as the group began traversing the lands of Metru-Nui.

_**And so, our heroes set out on a great journey to find Keetongu. They followed the trail of tears throughout Metru-Nui without rest, wishing to find Keetongu in the shortest period of time.**_

We find our heroes crossing an old suspension bridge across a valley in Le-Metru, being as careful as they can about any rotten planks.

_**But as the Toa Hordika, and their human compatriots pushed on, the shadows of the Visorak horde were never far behind.**_

While they were walking through one of the many deserts of Po-Metru, our heroes looked behind themselves to see six Visorak chasing after them. So they proceeded to tear like heck to Ko-Metru!

_**As the Toa, and their human friends continued across Metru-Nui, they were joined by three ghosts going by the names of Ember McLain, Johnny 13, and Kitty. And soon enough, the sands were replaced by white crystals of frozen protodermis. Soon, they reached an incredible sight.**_

And Turaga Vakama was not lying. For they soon came across a pillar of frozen tears of protodermis.

"The tears... They DO reach the sky!" Nuju said in awe.

"If this Keetongu is anywhere, I'm willing to bet my bottom dollar THAT'S where he would be!" Ember said as she began walking towards the pillar.

Meanwhile back with Danny and Roodaka, they had just entered Ciderak's throne room. And Danny was staring intently at the throne.

"The throne, Danny. When our plan comes to full fruition, it will be all yours." Roodaka said to her beloved. Danny made a move to touch the throne, but he hesitated for a moment.

"Go ahead. Touch it." Having been reassured by his destined one, Danny tried to touch it but the voice of a certain false king caused him to stop.

"You may look, Daniel..." Ciderak said as he walked in. "...But don't touch."

As much as it sickened them to do so, Danny and Roodaka bowed to Ciderak.

"Thanks to you, Daniel, the Rahaga will now be put where they belong..." Ciderak said with arrogance coating his voice. "In a cage! But what business do you really have here, Daniel?"

"Allow me to explain the situation, my king. Danny is my gift to you. I have trained him to be obedient, and a fitting leader for your Visorak Horde." Roodaka explained as she discreetly winked at Danny.

One of the green Visorak going by the name of Keelerak voiced his 'disapproval' with a series of clicks, and screeches. He then had to back up to avoid the stomping feet of Ciderak.

"Hordika he may be. However, there is still only ONE of him." Ciderak said.

"Which is why the others are coming here. And I shall train them to obey your every command, just as I've done with Danny." Roodaka explained.

"Well... I suppose..." Ciderak sounded unsure. But Roodaka had an ace up her sleeve, even though it would end up hurting both her, and Danny.

"Consider it...an engagement gift." Roodaka said. Yup... It hurt them both right in their heartstones. But at least it worked.

"Well then, allow me to introduce you to the Horde!" Ciderak said. Roodaka smirked, for her plan was working perfectly.

"You know, Daniel," said Ciderak as he and Danny walked down a corridor to where the Horde resided. "Despite our fair share of differences, we are really very much alike."

Danny merely grunted. He really didn't like this guy.

"That was a compliment, you know." Ciderak informed. Fortunately, Ciderak is a patient man, despite being a weakling.

"Oh. Thank you, my king." Danny replied feigning admiration.

"Think nothing of it, Daniel," said Ciderak. "Such is the generosity that is my rule. Provided you stay on my good side, that is..." Ciderak gave a pointed look to a Visorak that was waxing the floor, causing it to move faster. Once they walked by, it slowed down to a normal pace.

**"Behold, the Visorak Horde!" **Ciderak exclaimed as they found themselves staring into a battle arena filled with Visorak of all types. Danny could barely believe his eyes. There are so many of them!

"Perhaps you'd like to say a few words." Ciderak suggested.

Danny needed no further motivation. He hopped up on the podium, reared back his head, and let loose an ear splitting roar. The Visorak all responded with screeches of their own. Things aren't looking too good, are they?

_**Meanwhile, back with the Toa and company...**_

"Hurry everyone, it's amazing!" Exclaimed Matao. "It's Keetongu!"

But all that was there was a small pool of water. There was no sign of Keetongu anywhere.

"...NOT!" Matao said with a ticked off expression. Norik simply let out a chuckle.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Matao." Norik said as he walked up to the edge of the pool. "Forgive us for disturbing you, oh great Keetongu, but the duty of these Toa and these humans requires that they ask for your help!"

Nothing happened after Norik finished explaining. Ember laughed nervously.

"Well we'd love to stick around, but heh heh, we gotta go! **HUH?!"** Ember said as the whole room began shaking something fierce. Everyone looked to see the water bubbling a lot in the middle of the pool. Suddenly, a humanoid Rahi began to rise from the waters as he sat on a pedestal in a meditative position. What they all were seeing shocked them to the core.

"Are you all seeing this?!" Johnny asked.

The shaking stopped, and the figure uncrossed his arms. He opened his lone eye, and said only one word.

"Toa..." The figure said.

"Keetongu..." Norik said as he and the others stared in awe.

_**Meanwhile, back with Danny...**_

The horde was getting restless. All of the Visorak were geared up for battle, and a few began to fight amongst themselves. Danny merely watched from his perch. Roodaka walked up to him.

"Well, is it not all that you expected, Danny?" She asked after planting a loving kiss on his forehead.

"We'll soon find out..." Danny said.

"How is the horde, Daniel?" Ciderak asked as he walked up to them.

"Obedient..." Danny replied with a bow. That is until he started to go feral. "...And ready!"

_**"Meanwhile, Back With The Others...**_

"So you see, that is why we have come here. Please, will you help us save my son?" Maddie asked. She and the others had just finished explaining their situation to Keetongu, and now awaited his answer.

"No..." Keetongu said with a pause.

"Well, thanks just the same! We'll be going now!" Jack said as he tried to leave only to have his wife hold him back. Keetongu then began to speak in an ancient language that no one but Norik could understand.

"Keetongu says that he cannot fight a battle on your behalf. However, he is willing to help those who are loyal to the three virtues." Norik explained. "In fact, doing so is his sworn duty!"

"So, he'll change us back into our handsome Toa hero selves?" Matao asked in excitement.

"No." Keetongu replied bluntly.

"Aawww." Well, Matao is disappointed.

"Keetongu has seen with one eye what we have missed with all of ours. In order to stop the Visorak Horde and rescue Danny, you must utilize your new forms and abilities, NOT be rid of them!" Norik further explained.

"So we came all this way... **Just to find out WE DIDN'T HAVE TO COME ALL THIS WAY!" **Matao shouted in anger. But Keetongu just laughed at the air Toa's outburst.

"Heh heh heh. He thinks it's funny too! Ha ha." Norik explained.

"Oh ho, right! Funny! That's what I was thinkin'..." Matao said, mumbling that last part.

Keetongu began to speak in the ancient speech again, and Norik once again translated for the others.

"However, your story has touched Keetongu's heart. He feels that your mission is a worthwhile one." Norik said.

Keetongu spoke up once more. And Norik delivered good news to the others.

"And he wishes to offer us... His help!" Norik said. All of the Toa stood up hearing this.

**"UNITY!"** They shouted as they all bumped fists with each other. Norik included. Matao gave a good natured chuckle.

"You too, big guy!" He said to Keetongu.

Keetongu rose his arm up with his old joints creaking as he did, and brought his fist down on top of the Toa's. A sign of true unity!

* * *

_**And there's the newest chapter. Next chapter is the second to last chapter. It will also be the longest chapter I've written for this story! Well, have a good day, my brothers and sisters in Bionicle!**_


	6. Final Battle (Act 1)

_**Well everyone, it looks like we've reached the second to last chapter of this story. It's been a good run, but sadly like the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bionicle, or Danny Phantom! Never have, never WILL!**_

* * *

_**The Final Battle (Act I)**_

* * *

On the balcony of coliseum, Danny was practicing the use of his Hordika weapon and its elemental power. He repeatedly focused and unfocused the storm energy that he possesses into the prongs of his trident arm before letting it fizzle out completely. Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard throughout the Colosseum. Followed by another... And another... And one more after that. And then... It stopped. Silence rang for a while.

That's when things went to heck in a handbasket. One of the doors to the Colosseum was blown down, sending at least ten Visorak flying. You guessed it, folks. The Toa Hordika have arrived! But what's this? There are five new Hordika in the mix?

The first one was a black Hordika with a sleeker mask, a more feminine build, purple accents in her armor, and her right hand's weapon was a fusion of a lance and a drill.

The second one was a metallic steel color with a male build, and a distinct head crest on his mask. The weapon on his right arm wasn't a weapon at all. It was actually a shield like those of medieval knights.

The third was also a more feminine build, only her mask had small spikes on the ridges where her eyes are. She was more of a silver color with orange accents, and had a honking big cannon for a right hand.

Next was another Hordika that was also a female. She was more of a toxic green color with sickly purple highlights. Her eyes were glowing a crystal blue color, while the others all had reddish-orange eyes. The weapon on her right arm looked to be a Broadsword with serrated edges, and an ultra fine point. Her mask looked to be a bit more organic than those of the others.

And the last one looked a bit more unorthodox as opposed to the others. Her mask looked relatively normal, but her armor was a metallic silver with blue flame design. And her weapon of choice was a double bladed axe that had these odd holes in the blades.

It turns out, Keetongu used his powers to transform Jazz and the others into Hordika so that they would stand a better chance against the Visorak Horde. Sam is the Hordika of Shadows, Jazz is the Hordika of Poison, Johnny 13 is the Hordika of Magnetism, Kitty is the Hordika of Gravity, and Ember is now the Hordika of Sound.

And, as such, they have joined the Toa Hordika in their quest to stop the Visorak Horde, and rescue the Matoran.

The eleven Hordika marched into battle, cocking their weapons like one would a shotgun. As they slowly made their way to the center of the arena, they slowly dropped their weapons.

"**DANNY!"**

Despite being in his more primal state of mind, Danny still had enough rational thought left in him to recognize the voice of his own flesh and blood.

"Jazz…?" Danny muttered.

"Remember, Danny, we must keep up appearances until the time is right." Roodaka reminded in a low whisper.

Knowing that his beloved was right about this, Danny leapt from the podium onto one of the steel beams jutting out from it. His eyes were still a sickly, venomous green color, and his voice held a primal edge as he spoke.

"**You should not have come here!"** Danny called.

"WE CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Ember fired back.

"**The only ones you can save now are yourselves. Bow down, and swear your allegiance to me!"** Danny ordered.

"A-hem!"

Upon hearing the false king clear his throat, Danny decided to just play along. For now.

"...And to Siderak!" Danny added.

"**And when we don't?"** Johnny asked, challenging Danny.

The Hordika of Storm was honestly hoping that Johnny would ask that. He hasn't seen any action all evening. He grabbed onto the front of the steel beam he was standing on, and ripped it clean off.

"**I WILL MAKE YOU!"**

After adjusting the direction of the beam, Danny threw it like a javelin towards the eleven Hordika. It stuck itself into the floor of the Colosseum upon impact, and resounded with an audible thunk. At first, it seemed like he'd missed.

But they soon realized that they weren't his intended target.

The other doors to the Colosseum opened to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of Visorak species rushing in to fight. But the Hordika already had a plan for this. The readied their Rotuka Spinners, and began charging up.

"Ready…" Nokama said.

"So, what's the plan here?" Whenua asked.

"Aim…" Nokama continued.

"Ask me again in a minute." Matao quipped.

As the horde got closer and closer to our heroes and heroines, some of them began to get a little nervous.

"Uh, Nokama…" warned Onewa.

Nokama was well aware of the situation. Visorak were pouring in like locusts to a farm, and they were all ready for a fight. They began to charge up their own venomous Rotuka spinners, and were awaiting the order to fight from their leader.

That's when all heck broke loose.

"**NOW! LET'S GO!"** Nokama ordered.

They reached up with their weapon arms, and launched their Rotuka Spinners. The result was the Hordika being launched into the air, and sailing up towards a nearby cliff. But Danny wasn't about to let them have an early advantage in this fight.

"**FIRE!"**

The Visorak began to launch a vicious assault of Rotuka Spinners at the flying Hordika. Unfortunately for Whenua, he launched late, and took off spinning.

"**Hey-ey! Wait for me!"** Whenua cried.

The Hordika had to dodge quite a few Rotuka Spinners, and nearly got hit a number of times. But soon enough, they made it to high ground.

"**Let go!"** Nokama ordered.

While she and the others did let go, a certain Hordika of Poison did not. In fact, she was sailing off higher than intended. And it seems like she was planning on doing that.

"**Catch you guys and gals later!"** Jazz called as she flew off.

"Where is Jazz going?" Nokama asked.

Forget about it. Just fire back!" Nuju instructed.

And fire back, they did. They launched their own Spinners at the Visorak below them, hoping to take out a few of their ranks. However, a few of them had made it behind our heroes and heroines for a sneak attack. Fortunately, Whenua noticed them.

"JUMP! HURRY!" Whenua ordered.

They jumped down from their perch, narrowly escaping the jaws of death.

Hey, I wonder what Keetongu's up to?

* * *

_*****Meanwhile…*****_

* * *

Siderak and company had retreated to a higher podium to oversee the battle. However, despite this, they still heard that banging sound.

*BANG… BANG… BANG…*

"Still that sound…" said an annoyed Siderak.

Roodaka too was curious about this odd noise, and looked down to try and find the source of it. Her keen eyesight caught a glimpse of something that would help her plan succeed.

It was Keetongu! He was scaling the side of the tower using his own weapon as a pickaxe for support. Slowly and steadily, he was making his way to the top of the tower. Something that Siderak did not want to happen.

"What is that!?" Siderak demanded.

"I guess it's Keetongu." Danny replied.

"But Keetongu doesn't exist." Siderak said in denial.

Danny merely glared at the false king before saying "Obviously, you're wrong about that. I'll take care of him."

Danny began to stalk off to challenge the stronger Rahi, but was quickly stopped by Roodaka.

"No, Daniel. It is not your place. It is that of a King." she said, giving Siderak a pointed look.

The cowardly false King saw this look, and immediately straightened out his posture. He wasn't about to let himself be seen as weak in front of "his Queen". Not now, not ever!

"Ahem, if Keetongu wasn't a myth before, he soon will be!" Siderak declared.

The red armored creature began to make his way to the elevator that would take him to the highest point of the tower with Roodaka following close behind. But before she left, she gave Danny one final order.

"Stay here," she said. "And be ready."

Having said her piece, Roodaka followed Siderak to where he'd be trying to take out Keetongu. How much you wanna bet that he's not gonna succeed?

* * *

_**Next Update: Ben 10: Hero of Equestria**_


End file.
